The present invention relates to a mattress retainer for an adjustable bed. More particularly, the invention relates to a retainer for preventing a mattress from sliding toward the foot of the bed when the portion of the mattress under the user""s back and head is raised.
Adjustable beds have found widespread use beyond nonambulatory patients and are used in many homes among persons of all age groups, in particular beds that raise the head and back area. Among the devices used to raise the back and head are inflatable air bladders intended for use with conventional beds. However, frequently when the mattress is raised to its high point the bladder tends to slip out from between the mattress and the bed foundation or box springs. A number of patents have recognized this problem. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,412 and 3,606,623 to Aymar provide a bedrest having a bellows placed under a mattress and filled with compressed air. To solve the problem, the bellows are preferably attached to the frame of the bed by straps. In addition, the bed rest includes plastic sheets that enclose the bellows and fit directly under the mattress to properly position the bellows.
Stabilizing the inflatable air bladders increases the tendency of the mattress to slide toward the foot of the bed when the air bladder is inflated. This problem has also been recognized. For example, the adjustable bed shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,783 includes a hinged frame including inflatable bags is provided between a mattress and a box springs to individually elevate the different portions of the mattress. The inflatable bags are tied to the frame and the mattress is tied to the box springs and the frame.
Another adjustable bed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,298 which discloses a pneumatically adjustable bed. The elevation of the back and leg sections are aided by a four piece bedboard which underlies the mattress and provides a surface against which the air bladders inflate to a particular area of the mattress. The pieces of the bedboard are hinged together and configured to underlie an inflatable mattress. The mattress is prevented from moving relative to the box springs by a central positioning strap to prevent the mattress from migrating when the bladder is inflated or deflated. In addition, the bladder that raises the head is positioned by means of a tie down strap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mattress retainer for use with an adjustable bed that prevents the mattress from sliding toward the foot of the bed when the air bladder is inflated. Another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable bed having an elevated back and head section including a mattress, foundation or box springs, and a mattress retainer for maintaining the mattress in its proper position on the foundation or box springs. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mattress retainer for use with an adjustable bed that maintains the air bladder in its proper position while preventing the mattress from sliding toward the foot of the bed when the air bladder is inflated.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by the provision of a mattress retainer for use on a bed having the ability to raise and lower the head and back area of the mattress. The bed includes a foundation and a mattress. The adjustable feature of the bed includes an air chamber located beneath a portion of the mattress between the mattress and the box springs and positioned under the head and back portion of the user. The inflatable air chamber is interconnected to a controller for regulating the amount of air in the chamber. The mattress retainer includes a first retaining member that extends under the mattress toward the foot of the bed a sufficient distance to make contact with both the mattress and the foundation to increase the friction sufficiently to prevent slippage of the mattress when the head is raised. A second retaining member is attached to the first retaining member and formed so as to retain the foot of the mattress. The mattress retainer is placed between the mattress and the foundation or box springs.
In one embodiment, this first retaining member is a plurality of straps, generally two straps will sufficient. In another embodiment the first retaining member is a solid sheet of flexible material, such as a fabric or plastic material.
The second retaining member may have several embodiments including a rigid frame attached to the first member and positioned at the end of the foot portion of the mattress. In another embodiment the second retaining member encircles or encompasses the foot portion of the mattress bed and may be of a mesh or net-like material.
In another embodiment, end of the first retaining member opposite the second retaining member is attached or affixed to the inflatable air bladder. In this embodiment, both the mattress and the air bladder are maintained in position. In one embodiment the first retaining member, especially I the form of a single sheet of material is coated with a non-skid material and may be attached to the bladder or a component that extends from it.
Thus, with the present invention there is provided a mattress retainer that is easy to install, simple in operation and one that may be used with a conventional bed. Further, the mattress retainer is effective to prevent the mattress from slipping toward the foot portion of the bed.